This invention relates generally to a leak detection system. More particularly, the invention pertains to a detection system capable of closing an existing shutoff valve in response to a detected leak.
It is generally known that a fluid (e.g., water, oil, methane, propane, carbon monoxide, etc.) may be transferred by utilizing a supply line (or pipe). In a typical situation, a main supply line may enter a site (e.g., room, building, building complex, etc.) and then branch off into a plurality of auxiliary supply lines. Each auxiliary supply line of the plurality of auxiliary supply lines may supply a device (or appliance), or the auxiliary supply line may branch further. In the event of damage to or maintenance of the auxiliary supply line system, it may be advantageous to substantially reduce the flow of fluid (i.e., shut off the flow of fluid). Main supply lines are thus generally equipped with a main shutoff valve at or near the point of site entry and typically before any branching.
A leak in an auxiliary supply line may cause substantial property damage and/or bodily harm if not dealt with in a timely fashion. Thus, systems have been developed to detect fluid leaks within a site and shut off the flow of fluid in the main supply line at or near the point of site entry. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,240,022; 6,186,162; and 5,655,561 disclose water detectors to activate water shutoff systems. The water shutoff system turns a specialized ball valve, the specialized ball valve having been installed on the main supply line. Although these types of mechanisms are relatively effective in shutting off the flow of water in main supply lines, each requires the installation a specialized ball valve by a certified plumber. Additionally, these types of systems are not capable of detecting non-conducting liquids or gasses.
In one respect, the invention is a system including a transmitting unit and a receiving unit. The transmitting unit includes a fluid detector and a transmitter connected to the fluid detector. The transmitter is capable of transmitting a signal in response to a detected fluid. The receiving unit including a receiver capable of detecting the signal, and an attachment mechanism having two ends. A first end of the attachment mechanism is attached to a valve and a motor is attached to a second end of the attachment mechanism. The motor is also attached to the receiving unit, such that, the motor is capable of operating the valve in response to the receiver detecting the signal.
In another respect, the invention is a method including detecting a fluid and transmitting a signal in response to the detecting step. The method further includes receiving the signal and operating a manual valve in response to the receiving step.
In yet another respect, the invention is a transmitting unit including a fluid detector, a memory configured to store a code, and a transmitter connected to the fluid detector and the memory. The transmitter is capable of transmitting a signal, the signal including the code, in response to a detected fluid.
In yet another respect, the invention is a method including detecting a fluid, retrieving a code from memory, and transmitting a signal, the signal including the code, in response to the detecting step.
In yet another respect, the invention is a receiving unit including a receiver capable of detecting the signal and an attachment mechanism having two ends. A first end of the attachment mechanism is attached to a valve and a motor is attached to a second end of the attachment mechanism. The motor is also attached to the receiving unit and, in this regard, the motor is capable of operating the valve in response to the receiver detecting the signal.
In yet another respect, the invention is a method including receiving a signal and mechanically operating a manual valve in response to the receiving step.
In yet another respect, the invention is a network including a first transmitting unit, a second transmitting unit, and a receiving unit in communication with the first transmitting unit and the second transmitting unit. Both the first transmitting unit and the second transmitting unit individually comprise a fluid detector, and a transmitter connected to the fluid detector. The transmitter is capable of transmitting a signal in response to a detected fluid. The receiving unit includes a receiver capable of detecting the signal and an attachment mechanism having two ends. A first end of the attachment mechanism is attached to a valve and a motor is attached to a second end of the attachment mechanism. The motor is further attached to the receiving unit. Thus, the motor is capable of operating the valve in response to the receiver detecting the signal.
In yet another respect, the invention is a network including a first receiving unit, a second receiving unit, and a transmitting unit in communication with the first receiving unit and the second receiving unit. Both the first receiving unit and the second receiving unit individually comprise a receiver capable of detecting a signal and an attachment mechanism having two ends. A first end of the attachment mechanism is attached to a valve and a motor is attached to a second end of the attachment mechanism. The motor is further attached to the receiving unit, such that, the motor is capable of operating the valve in response to the receiver detecting the signal. The transmitting unit includes a fluid detector and a transmitter connected to the fluid detector. The transmitter is capable of transmitting the signal in response to a detected fluid.
In yet another respect, the invention is a network including a first matched set. The first set includes one or more transmitting units and one or more receiving units in communication with the one or more transmitting units of the first set. The network further includes a second matched set. The second set includes one or more transmitting units and one or more receiving units in communication with the one or more transmitting units of the second set. Both the first matched set and the second matched set individually comprise one or more transmitting units and one or more receiving units in communication with the one or more transmitting units. Each of the one or more transmitting units individually includes a fluid detector and a transmitter connected to the fluid detector. The transmitter is capable of transmitting a signal in response to a detected fluid. Each of the one or more receiving units individually includes a receiver capable of detecting the signal and an attachment mechanism having two ends. A first end of the attachment mechanism is attached to a valve and a motor is attached to a second end of the attachment mechanism. The motor is further attached to the receiving unit, such that, the motor is capable of operating the valve in response to the receiver detecting the signal.
In comparison to known prior art, certain embodiments of the invention are capable of achieving certain advantages, including some or all of the following: (1) may utilize an existing valve; (2) may be easily installed; and (3) may be reconfigured by a user. Those skilled in the art will appreciate these and other advantages and benefits of various embodiments of the invention upon reading the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment with reference to the below-listed drawings.